


Date Night

by TheSwordLesbian



Series: Life is Strange One-shots [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Night, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Makeouts, Wardfield, background chaseprice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwordLesbian/pseuds/TheSwordLesbian
Summary: Wardfield date night fluff with an unexpected interruption.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Dana Ward
Series: Life is Strange One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723183
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Date Night

Max shuffled her way up the dormitory stairs heading towards her room, earbuds in, listening to her usual “hipster garbage” as Chloe had so fondly declared it. It had been a long day of classes and on top of that she had ridden the bus all the way out to the lighthouse to work on her photography project. She only needed a few good shots of the sun going down over the bay, then she was back on the uncomfortable bus seat heading back to the school. Her room in sight she smiled a little, right now she wanted nothing more than to kick off her shoes and jeans and just flop down onto her bed and chill for a bit before she had to leave again. _“I should probably get changed anyway. I’ve got about half an hour befo-”_ Max’s train of thought was abruptly derailed as she felt arms wrap around her midsection, hoist her off the ground, and start walking away from her room. Realistically this kind of thing should shock her but considering she was securely in the dorm building she didn’t really need to worry about someone trying to run off with her. Instead her mind flipped over to list people she knew in the vicinity that even had the capacity to just pick her up and carry her. _“Okay. Chloe? No, she said she had plans tonight. Victoria? I doubt she would even touch me for fear of catching hipster cooties. Alyssa? I mean it's possible but not really likely. Which just leaves…”_ Max pulled her earbuds out. “Dana?” 

“Hi babe” the girl carrying her said cheerfully, briefly tightening her arms around Max’s midsection in what Max assumed was supposed to be a mid-carry hug.

The brunette giggled. “Danny as much as I like having your arms around me, why are you carrying me?”

Slowing her pace slightly to keep from knocking the shorter girl’s head on the doorframe, the cheerleader then proceeded to flop both of them onto her bed before answering. “Because it’s date night silly. You promised to come over and watch garbage tv with me.”

Max rolled over, finally able to face the other girl. “Well yeah but that wasn’t supposed to be til six. I was going to get changed first at least.”

Dana laughed at that. “Max. You’re my girlfriend. You don’t have to dress nice to watch reality shows and eat takeout with me.”

The shorter girl looked away sheepishly. “Yeah. I guess that’s true.”

“Besides…” Dana’s tone change caused Max to look back up at the taller girl who was now biting her lip. “I uh. I really like the cologne you’re wearing.” she said, slowly pulling the brunette closer to her by her lapels.

The only thing Max could say was “Oh..” before Dana’s lips connected with hers and her breath hitched. She feels a flutter in her stomach and moves her hands to wrap around the blonde’s waist.

The moment was ruined however when a shrill voice shouted at them from the hallway. “If you losers are going to fuck could you have the decency to close the fucking door!” The couple quickly separated and turned to see none other than Victoria Chase turn her nose up and march off towards her room.

“Ughhh” Dana flopped back on the bed covering her face with her hands. “What a buzzkill.”

Max pulled her girlfriend’s hands away from her face. “Hey Danny, it's fine. Who cares about Victoria, we have all night to hang out.“ She leaned over and pressed a small kiss to the blonde’s lips.

Dana smiled up at the brunette “Max you’re too sweet for this world.” She leaned up and returned Max’s kiss before sitting up entirely and throwing her legs off the bed to stand up. “Come on, you get the tv set up and I’ll order food.”

“You got it!” Max was silently thankful that Dana had offered to order instead of asking her to do it, saving her from another round of phone anxiety. She suspected Dana had done that on purpose considering how, on one of their first dates Max had gotten so flustered that she’d messed up their order. Max shook the memory from her head and went about surfing through Netflix to find the show they were watching.

* * *

Four hours and three empty containers of Thai food later the couple were curled up on Dana’s bed thoroughly engrossed in the show. Or at least Dana was, Max was currently snuggled against her girlfriend’s side trying to stay awake. At one point the brunette had hurried off to her room for a minute to swap into PJs and now she was at risk of nodding off during the show

A gasp from the blonde roused her somewhat. “Oh my god if they block Sammie or Joey I will literally start crying.”

Max chuckled “Babe, you say that literally every time they’re gonna block someone.”

Dana gestured at the screen. “Well can you blame me?? They’re both so sweet and genuine and gorgeous.”

“You are so hopelessly bisexual.” The brunette said leaning up to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek.

The blonde dramatically feigned offense at her comment before reaching around to tickle Max. “Excuse me? Who’s the freckled cutie currently reaping the benefits of my hopeless bisexuality?”

“I sure hope it's me.” Max said as she rolled to straddle her girlfriend, pinning her arms to the bed. “It would be a shame if there was another freckled cutie that got this kind of attention from you.” She leaned down to kiss Dana, teasing her with small pecks then pulling back out of her reach. Realistically she knew the blonde was letting her do this, and there was no way she could actually hold her down, but it was a fun game that neither of them seemed inclined to stop for the moment. 

After a few more teasing kisses Dana pushed Max up into a sitting position and started working her way up the shorter girl’s neck with her lips, delighting in the small gasps she was able to elicit from her girlfriend. After a minute though she stopped. “Hold on a sec.” Gently pushing Max off of her, she stood to walk over to the door, sticking her head out to look at something before closing it and walking back to the bed. 

Max looked at her confused, “What’s wrong?” 

“It’s nothing.” Dana said, laying down next to the brunette. “I just didn’t want a repeat of earlier you know.”

Max squinted her eyes at the cheerleader, if there was one thing she’d learned in the few weeks they’d been dating it was that Dana Ward was absolutely incapable of telling a convincing lie. Which was something she was currently trying very hard to do. “Danny…”

“Uggh fine!.” she flopped back onto the bed, glaring at the ceiling. “I saw Chloe walk by and she went into the room across from yours and I closed the door because I’m not in the mood to listen to her and Victoria hatefucking down the hall… again.” 

Max just sat staring at her girlfriend, mouth open, trying to will herself to speak. “Wait, her and Victo- did you say _‘again’_?!?!”

Dana groaned and covered her face “I’ve worked so hard to keep that info from getting back to you.” she peeked at Max through her fingers before sighing and pulling her hands away completely. “But yeah that’s a thing now apparently. They’re not as discreet as they think.” She looked back at the ceiling. “God I feel so bad for Kate living next door.”

Max laid down next to her girlfriend and joined her in staring at the ceiling. She sighed heavily. “I don't really have the mental fortitude to unpack all of that right now so can we come back to it some other time."

The blonde shrugged before rolling over onto Max. “Works for me.” She went back to kissing the brunette’s neck but after a few seconds she felt a tap on her arm and leaned back to look at Max.

The shorter girl looked up at her sheepishly before looking away. After a second she mumbled “Danny can we not tonight? That kind of killed the whole vibe for me.”

Dana exhaled and flopped over beside Max. “I can’t believe Victoria managed to cockblock me twice in one night.”

Max looked away feeling guilty before quietly answering. “Sorry…”

The taller girl patted around on the bed looking for Max’s hand, lacing their fingers together upon finding it. She touched her hand to the other girl’s cheek, turning her head until their blue eyes met. “Max it’s fine. You don’t ever have to apologise for not wanting to do stuff.” She smiled at her girlfriend before giggling quietly. “ _You’re_ not the one I’m annoyed at here.”

Max turned her gaze back to the ceiling exhaling a sigh of relief. “Cool. Can we forget the last five minutes happened and just go back to watching your favorite Italian himbo?”

Dana sat bolt upright looking at the tv “Oh my god did Joey get blocked during all that?!”

Max rolled over snuggling back into Dana’s side. “I dunno, rewind it and we can see.” They laid curled up together through the rest of the episode with the blonde’s arms wrapped tightly around Max. When the episode ended she spoke up again. “Hey Danny?”

“Hmm?” the cheerleader looking over at her girlfriend.

Max laid her head on the taller girl’s chest. “Can I sleep here tonight? I don’t really want to go anywhere near that end of the hallway right now.”

Dana smiled at her. “Sure babe.” She lifted her remote to start the next episode before cuddling closer to the shorter girl.

Max closed her eyes and fell asleep to Dana’s fingers drawing circles in her back.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Wardfield(and Wardmarsh) as pairings because:  
> 1: they're both adorable couples  
> 2: this opens the door for either of Dana's potential significant other's to call her "Danny" which is frankly a very hot/cute nickname for a girl.
> 
> If you haven't seen The Circle on Netflix I highly recommend it because it is an amazingly terrible reality show and I say that as someone that hates reality tv.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> <3


End file.
